Breathe
by ChocoProdigy
Summary: AkuRoku.Raised in the danger filled streets of Hollow Bastion, Roxas learned what it took to survive. After he moves back to Twilight Town, he attempts to readjust to a peaceful life. But a meeting with a certain redhead prevents just that.


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Kingdom Hearts despite how much my heart yearns for it.

Warnings: Future male x male, possible future mentions of rape in later chapters, some violence in later chapters as well.

Full summary: Back in the streets of Hollow Bastion, danger was always present while money wasn't. In Twilight Town, everything seemed new and refulgent. Roxas; apprehensive and confused begins to wonder which is his home. Axel; the guy who hates him from the start - and just might help him along the way.

Yeah the summary is crap, but I gave it my best shot.

* * *

><p>It was odd, being back in Twilight Town. I was gone for a grand total of about five years. A lot has changed in five years. At least, I think so. I've changed, if nothing else.<p>

"Roxas, we're here." My Dad – should I even refer to him as that? - gave me a quick, almost apprehensive glance before exiting the car. I scoff, it's so obvious that he has no idea how to act around me. After all, how do you act around someone you haven't seen in five years?

I didn't know.

XXX

My brothers weren't home. Dad, no, Cid told me that they wanted to be here to make it seem like some grand reunion, but they were forced to go to school. It really wouldn't have been grand, anyways. The circumstances were too heart wrenching to begin with.

Cloud and Sora, I smile a bit as I remember bits and pieces of their personality, I briefly wonder how life treated them.

XXX

I have a new room, but it doesn't compare to the one I had in Hollow Bastion. Yeah, my room was smaller back there, and the dark blue paint was chipped, not to mention the fact that my window had to be sealed with duct tape during the rainy season – which counted as half of the bloody year. But it was _home._

My new room was too perfect. It was fully furnished, meaning I wouldn't have my old bed or dresser. The ceiling was high, the paint was a sterile white, the carpet was clean, and after only a brief glance at the window I came to the conclusion that duct tape wouldn't be needed.

I made a mental note to ask Cid if I could paint it. If nothing else, I could paint some sort of mural. Something, anything to get rid of the unwelcoming white.

XXX

I tell Cid that I'm going out for a walk. He hesitates for a minute, almost considering telling me no. But he shrugs it off and lights a cigarette, takes a long drag and shoos me away. He probably thinks I need some time to think.

I really do.

XXX

It only takes me about ten minutes to figure out the differences between Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion.

Hollow Bastion is dangerous, almost unforgiving, the buildings are old and ready to collapse.

It's a constant struggle, it's basically the slums. But the friends you make there are friends for life. Why? Because you become united in the way only people in the same situation could understand. You become family.

Twilight Town? The people here are more sheltered, no I'm not saying they face no troubles – everybody does. It's just not as evident as it was back home. The buildings are new and expensive, the roads are fixed for something as simple as a speed bump.

There are few homeless, and even fewer carrying around a switchblade. How do I know? I have a good eye for spotting out hidden weaponry. I finger the switchblade in my pocket just to reassure myself.

Is it illegal? Most likely. Is it good for protection? Without a doubt.

XXX

When I find my way back into the house, I'm instantly enveloped in tight, warm hug. Sora. I hug back just as tight. I didn't realize how much I missed him.

"Dammit, Roxas. Why didn't you keep in touch?" I didn't tell him I didn't have a phone, that by the end of the day I was too tired to move, that I was too focused on surviving. Maybe he already knew.

Instead, I cry and say "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So sorry." And a moment later, I pull out of the hug and actually look at him.

Sora; older than me by two years. He didn't tower over me, but he was a few inches taller. The brunette's hair was still untamed even after all these years, but I have no room to talk. His blue eyes are reddened by tears.

Smiling, I ask, "Why are you crying?"

I forced myself not to flinch when he punched my left arm. Damn, he got stronger.

"The same reason as you! Oh well, little Roxy has always been a crybaby." I gave an indignant huff, but smiled despite myself, remembering the times I actually was a crybaby.

I swear, I'm not a crybaby anymore, this was a valid excuse to cry. I mean really, how can seeing your older brother who you had no contact with for five years _not_ turn on the water works?

Yeah, think about that.

"Wheres Cloud?" I gave a grin, remembering the times Cloud used to protect me and sometimes Sora from bullies.

"Upstairs in his room, it's the first door on the left." I gave Sora a nod as thanks and he ruffled my hair before I left.

XXX

Cloud doesn't notice me open his door, he's too busy cleaning a sword. A very big sword. My thoughts of giving him a surprise hug as a greeting dispersed and become replaced with thoughts of getting stabbed.

No, no, no, Roxas you survived too long in Hollow Bastion to be killed in Twilight_ Town_ of all places.

Instead, I settle for leaning against the door frame, arms locked behind my head and voice feigning hurt. "Hey Cloud, just came by to say hi, but it seems like you're too busy so..."

I turn away and gave a halfhearted wave. I grin, knowing what was going to happen.

Instantly, I hear the clanging sound of his sword hitting the ground and not even a second later I'm tackled to the ground.

Exactly what I expected. That asshole.

"Hey little bro." I look up and Cloud is towering over me, one hand extended, offering to help me up. I don't take it, instead, I stand up on my own and punch his arm. Cloud never was affectionate, only when Sora or I cried.

That tackle was as close to a hug I would get for a long while.

"Hey, jerk-face."

I smile, in spite of the circumstances. I miss Hollow Bastion, but I missed my brothers as well.

"Welcome home."

I try not to let my smile crack; this isn't home.

* * *

><p>And thus, the first chapter of Breathe has ended.<p>

I know there are probably quite a few errors, so feel free to point them out or give some tips. This was actually my first time trying out this kind of writing style, I was hoping for some sort of choppy effect. Not sure if I achieved it, but to me it came out less emotional as I wanted.

I'm actually pretty worried about this, because most of the fanfictions I write end up being scrapped/discontinued because of the many, many, grammar/plot failures that would actually take too long to fix.

But this time I'm not giving up.

Axel may be introduced in the next chapter or two~


End file.
